The Truth: Right there for you to see
by BrightlyShines
Summary: Sue Ellen is married to Cliff but she has always wondered what it is like to be a Ewing. Then JR shows up at her house one day or does he? Nothing is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The idea was a request and mentioned on an episode and then the rest came to me. But the characters and show don't belong to me. This rated M if you think it should be rated T let me know... because I didn't know what to rate it. It's a one shot for now unless someone wants more of this story.

Sue Ellen had a very boring and dull marriage, but she accepted this because she was in love with her husband. She was married to Cliff Barnes who was very successful, but he was always feuding with the competing company and especially family. The Ewing family was very successful too. She wondered what it was like in that family sometimes it seemed to be a very interesting life on that side of things. Sometimes, though she thought she wanted to be a Ewing. One day Sue Ellen heard the doorbell ring and she was alone in the house. She went to open the door and there stood JR Ewing right before her.

JR: "May I come in?"

Sue Ellen wasn't sure at first but then she let him into the house not knowing what could happen. It all seemed to be innocent enough. But all these months of Cliff being out of town and working and not paying attention to Sue Ellen were starting to really get to her. From the moment that Sue Ellen opened the door JR could see this and that made him grin oh so slightly just enough that she didn't even notice.

Sue Ellen: "Come on in I will get some tea for us... I assume that you are here to talk to Cliff. He is at the office... he should be back soon."

JR: "Yes, that if fine."

Sue Ellen walks away toward the kitchen and JR watches this he looks her up and down as she walked away and smiled. When she came back with the tea oh he did the same again.

JR: "Why don't you sit here and talk to me? I mean I am sure that is okay... right?"

Sue Ellen was nervous though she didn't know why so she shook it off and agreed.

Sue Ellen: "Alright, that seems fine. So how are you?"

JR: "Just fine... better that I am here with you..."

JR then lifts his hand and starts to caress her face slowly. A chill went down her spine. She looks at him and finds him very attractive. She then realizes what is happening and says to herself that this can't happen. She stands up and now knows that it was a really bad idea that she let JR into the house, because they were alone. She gets up and starts to walk away from him. JR then gets up and grabs her hand he twirls her around so that Sue Ellen is now facing JR. Her breathing became heavy and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to resist JR. JR then starting to move his hand down her back to her leg she started to shiver.

Sue Ellen: "Please... don't do this to me JR I can't betray my husband... please."

She was saying that then she looks at him and kisses him...

Sue Ellen: "I have had feelings for you for years and here you are..."

JR: "Of course..."

He grins and sits down pulling her on to his lap... his hands were moving up and down her back. Sue Ellen slowly started to kiss JR at first then the kissing because hot after a while. JR stood up and picked up Sue Ellen and carried her upstairs to her room. As the kissing continued they took each other's clothes off. They stopped and looked at each other for a while. Then started up again. Passion come easy for them Sue Ellen had never had passion before like this. Maybe it was because she actually had feelings for JR that were on the side of passion. Downstairs there was a slamming of the door.

Cliff: "That JR! He has done it again! Sue Ellen! Sue Ellen where are you?

Neither of them heard this. JR was so happy not only did he get Cliff good this time he had found the woman of his DREAMS and he wasn't about to give her up.

Cliff had thought long and hard about this he wanted to give Sue Ellen a surprise for neglecting her all these months a trip like a second honeymoon. But, oh he was about to get the shock of his life.

JR was on top and enjoying every second of this Sue Ellen wanted to run away at this second. JR was doing everything just right at the right time and she could keep up with him and it was enjoyable. She could get use to this. Cliff walks into Sue Ellen's room and is shocked. How could the love of his life be in bed with this worst enemy?

Cliff: "SUE ELLEN! JR!"

They both look at Cliff... Sue Ellen was shocked... JR was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Sue Ellen starts to scream. Cliff shook Sue Ellen awake.

Cliff: "What's the matter dear? Where you having another bad dream?"

Sue Ellen shook her head yes. She got up and went into the bathroom and shut the door. She looked into the mirror.

Sue: "A bad dream? No... the best dream... until it became a nightmare! I want JR!"


	2. Chapter 2: He knows what She knows

The Truth: Right there for you to see

Chapter 2

Note: The characters and show don't belong to me. This is rated M if you think it should be rated T let me know... because I didn't know what to rate it. Since I have been asked to continue this it no longer is a one shot.

Cliff was worried about Sue Ellen as she kept on having "bad" dreams night after night. He wasn't aware of the fact that Sue Ellen was having dreams of JR. If he knew he wouldn't be a happy camper.

Sue Ellen was anxious ever since the dreams began. She knew that Cliff could tell that something was up with her, but she couldn't let on. If Cliff her husband ever found out that she had a thing for JR his worst enemy… then things might get even worse. She wondered what JR possibly had over her she never spent much time around him. But there was a certain something that was drawing her to him. Would she be so drawn to him like that...she couldn't think like that because she did care for Cliff, but it was never what she dreamed everything could possibly be. Just then there was a knock at the bathroom door.

Cliff: "Is everything alright dear? You have been in there for a long time."

Sue Ellen: "Yes, I will be right out Cliff."

Sue Ellen comes out of the bathroom and kisses Cliff.

Sue Ellen: "What's going on today?"

Cliff: "I have been invited to a party at a hotel and you have to come with me. I don't really want to go... but business is business dear. Especially since… JR will be there."

Sue Ellen's eyes grew big. She couldn't believe that she was going to have to be that close to JR. Could she handle it? She knew that she wouldn't have a choice in the matter. She had to be strong and look good at this party.

Cliff: "Dear one?"

Sue Ellen looks at Cliff.

Sue Ellen: "Yes, dear we shall go and look nice together and show them how strong of a marriage we have. And show that JR!"

Cliff: "Yes, that's my wife my dear wife!"

They both laugh and hug each other. Then Sue Ellen has a worried look on her face. She knew that she would have to be really strong and that wouldn't be easy at all.

Hours later, they are at the party enjoying themselves and talking amongst the other guests. She sat down as Cliff was too busy talking to business associates. Sue Ellen felt lonely and jealous as he always seemed to do this to her at parties. He cared more about the feud and money then he seemed to care about her. Sue Ellen looks across the dance floor just stares.

JR sees Sue Ellen alone and walks up to her. No one seems to be paying much attention to them. He puts his hand on her shoulder. Sue Ellen looks at JR and is shocked. He extends his hand and takes her hand lifting her out of the chair and leads her in the other room next door. He leads her to the middle of that room. He slowly starts to dance with her. She liked all the attention he was giving her just holding her and dancing with her there in the middle of the dance floor. All the fears that she had had earlier melted away. It was just JR and her in the world at least then. Sue Ellen just then started to kiss JR slowly and he smiles not saying a word to her. He then pulls away and still has a hold of her hand slowly leads her to a room that he had in the hotel.

JR: "Come here darlin'."

He pulls her close to him and he slowly starts to kiss down her neck. She closed her eyes. This neglect from Cliff had gotten to her so badly. She wanted JR so badly right now. His hand slowly went down her back then went back up and slowly started to unzip her dress. They back up toward the bed. JR slowly slides Sue Ellen's dress off of her. She just stares at him. She then unbuttons his shirt and his undoes his tie. He slowly lays her down and the bed. They slowly make love to each other this was so different from anything she ever experienced before.

Cliff: "Sue Ellen? Sue Ellen hello? Wake up!"

Sue Ellen looks at Cliff horrified she was sitting where she was sitting before. She looks around it was like it was before. What was going on?

Sue Ellen: "I'm so sorry Cliff. I must have been watching everyone."

Cliff: "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Sue Ellen: "Yes, I am sorry about that Cliff."

Cliff: "Oh that's alright. I will be right back I have to finish this talk first then we will go."

Sue Ellen looks at Cliff.

Sue Ellen: "That sounds good to me."

She smiles watching him walk away she turns and looks at the crowd. She looks at JR. JR looks at Sue Ellen and he had a grin on his face. This grin was as he knew what she was thinking and it's all he ever wanted. And at that moment she knew that he knew.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

Note: The characters and show don't belong to me. This is rated M if you think it should be rated T let me know... because I didn't know what to rate it. Since I have been asked to continue this it no longer is a one shot. This story is dedicated to Angel Heart Princess.

Sue Ellen would wait patiently every night like a good wife, make dinner and wait and wait for her husband. She would feel sleepy as he wouldn't show up tell after 12 am. Every day it was the same thing. No wonder she started to think of JR in the way she was. But she continued this same ritual every day hoping something would change.

One day Cliff came home he looked as if he had a surprise for her. Yes, he did have a nice surprise for her a business trip...

Sue Ellen: "So I am going to be stuck here for days at a time alone?"

Cliff: "Keep your voice down... you don't want the neighbors to hear do you?"

Sue Ellen: "Oh no we wouldn't want them to hear that... it's not like they hear anything else for that matter!"

Cliff: "What does this mean?"

This argument was about to get louder so much so that the neighbors were going to hear indeed.

Sue Ellen: "Oh you really have no idea?! We haven't been together in months and months... I am starting to think you don't have any feelings for me at all! All you care about is money and power and getting the best over the Ewing's! Well guess what? I have had it! I can't stand being invisible anymore! I AM LEAVING!"

Cliff: "What you can't leave... we are going on a trip and everything well be fine."

He tries to hug her, but she pushes him away.

Sue Ellen: "No, this trip isn't about me... it never was you are just trying to make yourself feel better. But it will be more of the same."

She shook her head, went to the closet that was next to the door that led outside and pulled out a suitcase. Just because Sue Ellen had been staying at home waiting for Cliff every night doesn't mean she wasn't prepared for this day.

Sue Ellen: "I can't do this anymore Cliff… I just can't!"

She opens the door and walks to her car and gets in and drives off. Cliff couldn't believe what had just happened. But he wasn't going to give up. Sue Ellen drove to a nice hotel and checked in. It was a nice room suddenly she was surrounded by the fact this room looked familiar… it looked like the room in her daydream with JR. No, she thought to herself that wasn't possible at all. So she went to unpack her bags. She called her lawyer to set up a meeting with him she knew what she was doing and she was determined to do so. Sue Ellen then went downstairs to the dining room for dinner. She had no idea what would happen next. It is something that would defiantly be changing her life.

Sue Ellen was eating dinner alone in the corner. When all the sudden someone walked up to her table. She didn't look up at first. Then this person set a single yellow rose on her table.

Sue Ellen: "Cliff I don't want to see you right now please go."

JR: "Wow you must really be angry with your husband… darlin'."

Sue Ellen was shocked to hear JR's voice she looks up and sees him.

Sue Ellen: "I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you. Please… sit down what would you like to drink?"

She waves for the waiter to go to her table. The waiter arrives.

JR: "Bourbon and Branch thank you."

The Waiter: "And you?"

Sue Ellen: "Oh just some club soda for me please."

He goes on his way to get their drinks.

JR: "So why did you invite me to sit here with you? Is it perhaps… oh because you have been day dreaming of little ol' me?"

Sue Ellen's eyes grew big.

Sue Ellen: "Excuse me?"

JR: "I saw the look on your face the night of the party darlin'. I know exactly what you were thinking. Now don't deny your feelings."

JR reached out his hand to her hand and held it she let this happen. This was the most that anyone had given her any attention. Even Cliff when they first dated was always pre-occupied by business. She sighed as she felt very conflicted, but JR was such the charmer what was she to do?

Sue Ellen: "What feelings are you talking about JR? I mean we don't really know each other."

JR: "You know enough about me. I know what you know about me and I know that you are curious by what you have heard. Your little crush isn't a little crush anymore is it?"

Sue Ellen started to blush when he did that.

Sue Ellen: "Please, JR I…"

JR: "Oh don't worry JR will keep your secret."

He stands up and kisses her on the cheek. He backed away and she blushed even more. What he said was true her little crush wasn't a little crush anymore. It was more than that. She didn't know what she would do now. She just didn't know.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: The Shocking Truth

Note: The characters and show don't belong to me. This is rated M if you think it should be rated T let me know... because I didn't know what to rate it. Since I have been asked to continue this it no longer is a one shot. This story is dedicated to Angel Heart Princess.

* * *

Sue Ellen: "Please, JR I…"

JR: "Oh don't worry JR will keep your secret."

He stands up and kisses her on the cheek. He backed away and she blushed even more. What he said was true her little crush wasn't a little crush anymore. It was more than that. She didn't know what she would do now. She just didn't know.

Sue Ellen remembers this carefully. She knew what he had said to her was true she didn't have a crush on him any longer. It was now a love that was growing even from afar she knew that he wasn't like Cliff at all. What was she ever going to do with all these feelings that she was feeling for him? How was this going to work? She knew that she couldn't stay married to Cliff... She just knew that he would fight her on this. But she had to follow her heart and her heart was leading her to JR.

* * *

The next few days she had seen her lawyer and he set up everything to start the separation. Cliff was already fighting this, but Sue Ellen was determined and she wouldn't let it be so simple. Sue Ellen's lawyer was winning the fights letting them know that Cliff had her abandoned most of the time since he had business' and only seemed to be concerned with that and only that. They permitted the separation.

Sue Ellen went shopping for some new clothes as her life was taking a turn for the better. She decided to go out for lunch and just who did she run into... Yes, she ran right into JR.

Sue Ellen": "Oh I am so sorry JR."

JR: "No, I am so sorry."

He smiles at her with that smile of his. She gets a little nervous.

JR: "Would you like to sit down and have lunch with me?"

Sue Ellen: "Why yes... yes I would love that!"

She sits down and they have lunch and then talk for hours about many things. They found that they had a lot of many different things in common. Oh how Sue Ellen wished that she had meet JR sooner that she didn't find this place that she found herself. She was still married to Cliff. She may have gotten the separation. But he was making it very difficult for her to get the actual divorce. JR asked Sue Ellen to dance and she agreed. They were slow dancing when all the sudden there was a tap on JR's shoulder. Both JR and Sue Ellen look at Cliff and Sue Ellen is surprised. Cliff punches JR and a fight begins. Sue Ellen tries to break them apart. Cliff's arm pushes her away... knocking her into a table where she hits her head. She is out cold...

* * *

There is a voice in the room.

Girl: "Sue Ellen... Sue Ellen wake up... how can you be asleep at a moment like this?"

Sue Ellen slowly lifts her head. She looks around. She then looks at the girl.

Sue Ellen: "Jenny? What? Where am I?"

Jenny: "Silly you are at Miss Texas... you are up next. Get ready they are waiting for you!"

Sue Ellen's eyes got really big she looks around and about.

Sue Ellen: "Can you do me a big favor? Can you pinch me to make sure this is all real?"

Jenny gave her a funny look shook it off then pinched her.

Sue Ellen: "OUCH! I guess I was dreaming all this time?"

Jenny: "YES! You have been out cold for hours! Did you go drinking last night? Didn't you have a date with that... Oh what is his name... Cliff Barnes?"

Sue Ellen: "Oh that's right... I guess... I shouldn't drink..."

Jenny: "Yes, that's right no more drinking!"

Sue Ellen: "Yes, yes you are right. No more drinking!"

She thought to herself even though she hadn't had that much to drink it was still to much.

Sue Ellen went out and she ended up winning Miss Texas. She was in a room meeting everyone she looks across the room and she sees JR and Cliff and it looked like they were having an argument. What was her destiny to be caught between these two men. Someone announced that Miss Texas was in the room and both Cliff and JR turned and looked at Sue Ellen and smiled. That was the moment... she knew she had thinking to do. So what happened in her dream wouldn't happen.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Saving Love

Note: The characters and show don't belong to me. This is rated M if you think it should be rated T let me know... because I didn't know what to rate it. Since I have been asked to continue this it no longer is a one shot. This story is dedicated to Angel Heart Princess.

* * *

After the event of Miss Texas had ended she went to get packed up. She really couldn't believe that she won, more then anything she couldn't believe that she had dreamt everything that she had dreamt. A dream... no it was a nightmare. That nightmare she had made determined to make sure it wouldn't happen ever. She had to make sure that Cliff would never get the chance to be that close to her. What she felt was that her dream was warning her... but could her dream be more mild then she thinks? She didn't want to think of that at all. She had to go meet and greet people before she could go on her way. Sue Ellen made her way to the hall where there were people waiting to talk to her. She talked with all of them for awhile she was happy. But she felt that she was being watched, and she didn't have a good feeling about that, and yet she was calm.

* * *

JR had been watching Sue Ellen all night and was taken with her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And he had seen a lot of women and dated most of them. But there was something very different about her. He could tell she was very smart and had a great future in front of her. He was already thinking to himself what a good wife she would make, not only was she the most beautiful woman in the world... she was smart too. He just had to go and meet her. At this second before someone took her by the hand and she was out of reach. He then noticed how Cliff was eyeing Sue Ellen too. He could tell what Cliff was thinking.

JR: "That little weasel doesn't deserve Sue Ellen! She isn't even in the same place as he is!"

JR finally made his way up to Sue Ellen as she turned around and stared at him. At that moment she couldn't stop thinking about her dream it just repeated and repeated. She tried to speak, but nothing would come out of her mouth. What was she to do? What would she say when she finally was able to speak? How did she know when to speak? Just then Cliff noticed JR and Sue Ellen he didn't do anything, yet. But they talked and talked for over half and hour. And then Cliff's eyes grew green yes green with envy.

Cliff: "Sue Ellen is MINE!"

He said to himself. He got up and walked toward the table where Sue Ellen and JR finally had sat at. Cliff then came to the table and stood there going back and forth staring about both of them. JR said to Cliff without looking at him. He still was looking into Sue Ellen's eyes.

JR: "What do you want Cliff Barnes?"

Cliff: "I want to know what you are doing with my girl!"

Sue Ellen was shocked that he would even say that.

Sue Ellen: "Your girl? What ever gave you that idea?"

Cliff: "We went out the other night! You are my girl now! Your Mother even gave me permission to marry you!"

Sue Ellen's eyes grew big she couldn't believe that this was happening. How dare he think all these things. How dare her mother even dare to go there! She was angry and she knew now for sure that her dream was a sign. No more then a sign a warning. To stay far... FAR away from Cliff Barnes!

Sue Ellen: "You know Cliff... she may have given her permission! But no I will never marry you! That will never happen."

Cliff grabbed Sue Ellen's arm and had ahold of it. She tried to pull away, but he grasped it even more. She tried to pull away again and he tried to pull her away from JR's table. JR had had enough. He got up and grabbed Cliff's arm and shook him. Sue Ellen was able to get free from him. Her eyes were never as big as they were at that moment. She knew that she didn't want to be with Cliff for sure now. Cliff pushed JR away and then JR punched him knocking Cliff to the floor. Then a fight started. The police were called several witness' told the police that Cliff had started everything. And then Sue Ellen showed them her arm which had started to bruise. They let JR go and took Cliff to jail. As they took him he yelled all the way...

Cliff: "Sue Ellen you are mine! YOU ARE MINE!"

When she heard this all the sudden she got a chill. She didn't like that feeling. She then looked at JR who then in turn seeing the worry in her eyes took her hand and kissed it lightly. He then put his hand on her cheek.

JR: "It will be alright Sugar. I know it will."

Sue Ellen smiled then touched his face. There was a bruise slowly forming around his eye.

Sue Ellen: "Oh dear we better take care of that."

* * *

They arrive at Southfork and JR had a little house to himself off to the side of the main house. She gets close to him and looks at his eye.

Sue Ellen: "You are going to have a nasty bruise for awhile. I am sorry this happened to you. I feel like it's all my fault."

JR: "Don't feel like that Darlin' it's alright."

Sue Ellen blushes as JR has called her darlin' she moves closer to him and kisses his face where the bruise is.

Sue Ellen: "Did that help?"

JR: " Yes, that is much better indeed."

She is close enough that he then pulls her into a kiss. She kisses him back as he kisses her in away that even her wildest dreams she didn't think was possible. She pulled back and could see the desire in his eyes for her. She backed away as she had heard many stories about JR Ewing and his many women that he always was going after. There was another reason why she felt this way... though she had dreamt about being married to Cliff and having an affair while married to Cliff with JR... truth was she had never been touched that way by anyone in her life. She was pure, she had certain thoughts on the subject, but just being around JR she wondered if she was right to pull away from him. She turned away from JR and walks toward the window and looks out of it. JR walks up behind her and whispers into her ear.

JR: "What's the matter Darlin'? Don't you like me that way?"

Sue Ellen: "Of course I do JR... it's just I... Well..."

She turns and looks at him. He looks into her eyes now and he knew what she was thinking. He knew that she was nervous, but he also knew that she was already falling for him. But he decided to pull back.

JR: "I won't push the subject. I will take you on dates and we will see where this leads us. Maybe one day we will Mr. and Mrs. John Ross Ewing II."

She smiles at him as he smiles back at her. Sue Ellen knew that things were certainly changing in her life and yes they were for the better.

* * *

Sue Ellen and JR went out on many dates over the next couple of months. JR decided after all these months that he would surprise Sue Ellen with a special dinner. They had dinner and danced the night away then he finally decided to do something he wanted to do for awhile.

JR walks away from Sue Ellen then walks toward her again. And gets down on one knee.

JR: "Sue Ellen Shepard... will you marry me?"

Sue Ellen was shocked and she smiles at him.

Sue Ellen: "Yes, Yes I will marry you JR."

JR: "That makes me very happy... but will you marry me tonight?"

Sue Ellen was even more shocked she thought about it for a couple of seconds and shook her head.

Sue Ellen: "Yes, Yes I will."

JR put a ring on her finger and jumped to his feet and kissed Sue Ellen. Then when Sue Ellen pulled away from JR she looked out the window and saw something wonderful outside. She took his hand and they ran outside. It was raining they could hear music still flowing from inside the building they danced in the rain for a little while longer. It was the most romantic thing that Sue Ellen had ever experienced. Even JR knew this was be the most perfect day.

To be continued...


End file.
